


Distraction

by SoulEatsSouls



Series: A Good Soldier [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss using humiliating sex stuff to teach David stupid lessons, Clonecest, Face-Fucking, He fights with a vibrator in his ass what do want from me?, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Kaz is there for a second, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson 1: A good soldier never gets distracted during combat. No excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I can't use my laptop right now, so I wrote this on my phone. If there are any mistakes, let me know.  
> Enjoy the sin.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of David as he hit the ground for what felt like the twentieth time. This was just embarrassing now. Actually, no, it was embarrassing around the fifth time he went down, this was just pathetic. He could hear Miller yelling at him from the side lines but he wasn't listening. He searched the row of faces gathered along the walls of the room until his eyes fell onto one cold, blue eye. Shit. If he wasn't getting his ass beat now, he sure would later, just in a difference sense. David got back onto his feet, only slightly wobbly from the beating and... other thing.

  
"You want to keep going?" The soldier in front of him asked. He was a higher up to David, more experienced but only a little.

  
"Uh, yeah... Yeah, I'm good." David said, only slightly reluctant. He stole a quick glance back at the crowd before putting his arms up. Miller blew his whistle and David dodged to the side, already knowing his opponent was gonna try and get the first hit. He took the chance to hit his opponent in the ribs. So far, so good. The guy stumbled back a bit, David going for a kick to the other side. He had a punch heading straight for the guys head when,

  
_Bzzt_

His body spasmed, his arm going in a completely different direction. The guy saw his chance and took it, grabbing David's arm and throwing him onto the ground. David was careful not to land on his ass.

"That's enough." Miller called out, shaking his head. "Jones, good work. David, a word." At that, the crowd of fellow recruits and a few superiors began to exit the gym. Jones held his hand out for David, pulling him up. He patted him on the shoulder before leaving with the crowd.

"What the fuck was that?" David winced slightly when he heard Miller making his way to him.

"I messed up." Was all he could offer.

"Messed up? You did more than mess up, you made yourself, and me, look like a joke." David cast his eyes to the floor. "What the hell happened?"  
David's eyes drifted up, seeing Big Boss still leaning against the wall, staring at him. He looked back to Miller's expecting face.

"I..." What could he say? He couldn't tell him the truth. _So yeah, the reason I sucked so much today was because I have a vibrator in my ass. Don't believe me? Ask Big Boss, he's got the remote to it._ David sighed, shaking his head. "I guess I just froze up. Not used to that many people watching me you know?"

  
"Stage fright is no excuse in Foxhound. You expect the enemy to feel sorry for you for that one?" His words were bitter and it caused David to stare at the ground again. Miller sighed and placed a hand onto David's shoulder. "I want you to advance, I really do. I can't wait to see you out on the field. But you can't do that until you're definitely ready, alright?" David nodded, and felt himself calm at the sudden change to Miller's voice, much more friendly. David nodded and Miller gave his shoulder a squeeze. "We'll work on it." And with that he exited the room.

  
David was still staring at the ground when he heard footsteps making their way to him. He swallowed down his nervousness, only looking up when a pair of smart shoes stood in front of him. Big Boss stared down at him, his face expression less but it still made David shrink in his place. The two stared at each other, David opening his mouth to say something, but no words coming out. Big Boss brought his hand up to rub a thumb over a streak of blood at the corner of David's lips.

  
"Go clean yourself up." He said just before walking out the room, not looking at David. David stared at where Big Boss stood, knowing him well enough to know that he wants him to come to his office straight after. David sighed again, dragging a hand down his face.

  
"Shit."

....

After he'd showered, he went to Big Boss's office, giving the door a light knock. When he heard a grunt on the other side he entered the room. Big Boss was stood in front of his desk, his jacket now off, showing off his white dress shirt that fit him just a little too tightly and played a role in many of David's old fantasies. He eyed the light blue piece of plastic in his hand, the bane of his existence right now. David closed the door louder than what was necessary to show his presence.

  
"Well," Big Boss began. "That was pathetic." He continued to look at the remote in his hand, not even sparing a glance to the other man. David's eyes flickered between Big Boss and the remote, anxious of the thumb hovering over the button.

"Boss, that really wasn't fair." David nearly shit the vibrator out when Big Boss looked at him. He fucked up, he shouldn't have said that.

"Fair?" He pushed the button and David's body jerked. He fell back against the door, his whole body vibrating. "In this line of work, I think you'll find things are very rarely fair, soldier. This was supposed to teach you a lesson."

"B-Boss..." David let out a shaky breath. "Can... Can I please take it out now?" His pleading glance was met with an intimidating glare.

"Good soldiers don't get distracted during combat." He clicked the button again, stopping the vibrations and leaving David panting against the door. "No matter what it is, you focus only on the task at hand."

"Boss--"

"Even if you are stabbed, you keep fighting. Even if you are shot at, you keep your aim straight. This," he held up the remote. " Is child's play compared to anything that will happen to you in the field and if you can't over come this, then what hope do have to over come anything the enemy throws at you?" He tossed the remote behind him onto his desk.

"B-but Boss--"

"No excuses! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." David eventually answered, voice quiet and defeated, eyes on the ground. Big Boss stared down at him, David looking anywhere else but at him. He was expecting Big Boss to throw him out the room at any minute, he's done it before.

"Get on the desk." Big Boss ordered. David looked up in surprise but quickly did as he was told, not wanting to piss his boss off anymore than he had. He walked over to the desk and sat on top of his, leaning back on his elbows. He's been in this position numerous times, so he was already spreading his legs when he heard Big Boss continue. "Lie down and put your head back."

  
David watched Big Boss round the desk, slightly confused but complied. He let his head hang back over the edge of the desk and when he came face-to-face with the older mans crotch, confusion was replaced with realization.  
Big Boss rubbed himself through his slacks, David watching as his dick began to harden. The younger man licked his lips nervously as Big Boss unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down. He let his trousers drop to mid-thigh, giving his cock a few more lazy strokes with his right hand, and with his left, he placed two fingers onto David's lips, coaxing his mouth to open.

"Relax." He demanded, pushing the tip into David's mouth. David flattened his tongue as best he could, letting Big Boss do most of the work. When he was half way in, David let his tongue slide along the top of the older man's erection, even giving it a suck. He felt his own dick twitch when Big Boss let out a groan of approval. He pushed in more, David fighting the urge to gag. "I said relax." Big Boss pulled back and pushed in again, felling the tip hit the back of his throat. Good, at least he'd gotten better at that.  
David let his eyes flutter shut, gripping the edge of the desk as he didn't know what to do with his hands. He continued to suck and lick as best he could as Big Boss fucked his mouth. He needed to impress him, make up for earlier.

"Let's see if you've learnt anything." Big Boss murmured as his hand slid along the table towards the remote, clicking the button. David's breath caught in his throat as the vibrator turned on. His body convulsed and his cock instantly jumped to life, (man, it was a good job he was wearing a cup earlier, or that would have been embarrassing. Well, more embarrassing). He was waiting, hoping even, for the vibrations to stop but they never did. Big Boss's hand wasn't even anywhere near the remote right now. David's hands instantly went down his pants, but before they could do anything, Big Boss yanked them back out and slammed them down on the desk, holding them down by the wrists. "Hands where I can see them."

David thrust his hips into the air, trying in vain to get some kind of friction. His pants were rubbing him a little but it wasn't enough. Big Boss watched with amusement as David writhed around the desk desperately. David's eyes began to water, he could hardly take it. His ass felt raw, his erection was painful, his wrists hurt, he was getting light headed and the only oxygen he was getting was through his nose, but even that stopped when Big Boss's balls got in the way.

  
But then, when his hips came back down from another unreliable thrust, the edge of the desk pushed the vibrator further into his hole at an angle that made him see stars.  David let out a moan that ran through Big Boss's body deliciously. He needed it, he needed to feel that again. David pushed his hips up again, trying to angle it like before, and used the desk to pushed the vibrator into his sweet spot. He rocked his hips, hitting his prostate again and again. Even if it was out of synch with Big Boss's thrusts, he didn't care, he needed to cum, take that thing out of him (Big Boss or the vibrator? Probably both.) and then get the hell out of here. Big Boss was getting close now, the vibrations from David's sudden moaning adding a nice touch. He leaned his weight on his hands, causing David's fingers to go numb. He heard, and felt, an extra loud groan come from David and a wet patch was quickly forming on the front of his sweatpants. Big Boss let go of his wrists, but David was to tired to move them, his whole body gone rigid. After a couple more thrusts and a quickly muttered, "good boy", Big Boss came. He watched David's adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed it all, dragging a finger along the skin of his neck. He pulled out of David's mouth after he'd sucked him dry and David gasped for air.

  
Big Boss tucked himself back into his pants and pulled his zipper up. David was still limp on his back, with his face wet with tears, drool, and cum. Big Boss looked no different from when he first entered the office, but David looked absolutely wrecked. He watched Big Boss through his eye lashes while he caught his breathe. Big Boss made his way over to a small cabinet in the corner stocked with glass jars filled with brown and gold liquors. After he poured himself a drink he came back to the desk, picking up the remote and clicking the button. David didn't realise how tense his body still was until the vibrating stopped and he relaxed. He could pass out right now to be honest, but he opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his leg.

  
"Get up." It took a minute or two, but David forced himself off the desk to stand on weak legs. He put his hands on Big Boss's shoulders to steady himself and the older man didn't stop him. He simply reached down the back of David's sweatpants and pulled out the toy. David winced at the sudden emptiness but he couldn't deny the relief he felt. He leaned his head against Big Boss's chest, feeling himself drifting off to sleep again. "Get out." He looked up into Big Boss's face, who stared down with the usual unreadable expression. David nodded and released his grip on his boss's shoulders, walking unsteadily to the door. Neither of them looked at each other as he left the room, but both knew they'd be back for more fairly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: You cannot believe how tempted I was to tag this as 'Father-Son Bonding'.  
> I'm a gross piece of shit with an equally gross sense of humour.


End file.
